


(Let Me) Dance For You

by erciareyes



Series: A Collection Of Charming Adventures [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Multi, mentions of foursomes that may or may not have happened between all of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8177080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erciareyes/pseuds/erciareyes
Summary: Caitlin smiles at him as she flips her hair and puts a hand on Lardo’s shoulder. Lardo winks at him. Chowder knows he’s about to lose this game really quickly with them playing unfair like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something that took a turn of it's own but the more I think about it, the more I think that Chowder/Lardo/Farmer (+ an appearence of Shitty) is something I wanna write more often.
> 
> You can come find me on Tumblr at shittyslardo. I love to talk Check, Please to people, so come chat with me :)

He can’t believe she’s doing this, in the middle of a kegster, where everyone can see. Things of this sort belong in the bedroom, or at least that’s what he thought. Now there she is, Caitlin Farmer, swinging her hips from side to side like she was born to do it and everybody around her is watching her, mesmerized. 

It should make him jealous, he thinks but it doesn’t. The fact that everybody around them sees how she moves, how sexy she looks is making him crazy. He wants everybody to know that this strong, beautiful woman is his, he wants them to stare and drool thinking about how they will never be able to touch her like he does. 

Chowder watches are Caitlin drops her hips a little lower, grinding down on nothing to the pulsing beat flowing through the air. Her skirt hides just enough and nothing at all at the same time. He wants to touch her, wants to show the other people at this kegster who gets to make her come at night but they have a deal. He can look, just like everybody else, but he can’t touch her until she asks him to. It’s a game to her but feels like torture to him. 

Lardo makes her way over to Caitlin, the crowd parting for her almost automatically. Chowder’s always amazed by how she can demand and get respect by just walking towards people especially because she’s so small. But Chowder knows better than the underestimate her. 

Caitlin smiles at him as she flips her hair and puts a hand on Lardo’s shoulder. Lardo winks at him. Chowder knows he’s about to lose this game really quickly with them playing unfair like this. 

He watches as Caitlin bends down a little, moving Lardo’s hair away from her hair with a swift motion and she seems to whisper something into her ear. He wishes he could hear what she’s saying but he’s pretty sure it’s something dirty if Lardo’s smile is anything to go by. 

For a moment time stands still as the song ends and the next one begins. They begin moving together. The beat is heavy, the air is hot and his heart is beating hard in his chest. 

His eyes a fixed on Lardo as she puts her hands on Farmer’s waist, seemingly moving her hips with her hands, grinding against her like they’ve done this a million times before. Maybe they have. Chowder has no idea how many times they’ve ended up in bed before he just knows they have.

He isn’t jealous. It was before Caitlin and him were dating, it was before Lardo finally made a move on Shitty. It was something he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind having Lardo with them in the bedroom some time or the other, didn’t mind Caitlin joining Shitty and Lardo. He also didn’t mind them doing things together, all of them. He wasn’t shy. Not in the way everyone seemed to think he was. 

Caitlin grabs Lardo’s hands, puts them on her ass as she wiggles down in front of her, giggling as she puts little pecks right above the neck of Lardo’s shirt. Lardo grins at him, she knows he’s watching them. She always knows.

Farmer turns a bit and takes Lardo with her, puts them on display right in his line of sight. She wraps her arms around Lardo’s waist from behind, smoothes her fingers down her shirt and Lardo let’s her head fall against Farmer’s shoulder, exposing her neck as her hair falls to the side. 

Chowder bites his lip as he makes eye contact with Caitlin, silently begging her to let him come over but she just shakes her head. 

“Not yet,” she mouths and he wants to crash the cup he’s holding. 

His jeans are already tight and he’s sure everyone can see just how much he likes the little show they’re putting on in front of him. He knows it’s not necessarily _for_ him but he knows they at least have him at mind at some points during their little dance. 

Farmer is peppering kisses down Lardo’s exposed throat, biting at points and Chowder is sure Lardo’s moaning, he can hear it in his head and it makes him even harder. Her mouth falls open as Caitlin puts on of her hands right under her breast, moves her finger over her nipple looking innocent like an angel as she does so. 

Lardo turns her head to the side, catching Caitlin’s lips with her own and that’s it. He can’t take it no more.

He steps forward, almost stumbles and makes his way over to them, plastering himself against Lardo’s front. 

Caitlin looks up from the kiss, Lardo’s staring up at him. 

“Did I tell you to come over?” Farmer asks. 

He shakes his head, swallowing. 

“Why are you here then, Chris?” 

He doesn’t have a reason, can’t voice all the things he wants to do to her, to Lardo...fuck, to both of them. His throat is dry, there’s no thoughts left in his brain. 

“I think he’s suffered enough, don’t you think? Look at his jeans, they’re almost bursting,” he hears Lardo say, her breath on his neck and he shivers. 

“But he’s been a bad boy, Lardo. He didn’t hold his part of the deal. I told him to stay over there and watch us but here he is.” 

He swallows again and gives Lardo a desperate look, asking her quietly to be on his side, to help him get what he wants to desperately. 

“I’m sorry, Caitlin. I’ll be better next time,” he says quietly. 

Caitlin puts her hand on his neck, steps a bit closer, pinning Lardo between them. She leans over to him just as Lardo sucks on his collarbone, her breath tickles his skin. 

“It’s okay baby, we’ll take care of this upstairs,” she whispers. 

When she kisses him, it’s hard and demanding. She’s been waiting for him to break and he knows it. 

Lardo pushes herself onto her tiptoes, joining the kiss before stepping away from both of them. 

“Aren’t you gonna join us?” Chowder asks.

Lardo shakes her head. “I have my own boy to take care of, Chow.” 

Caitlin strokes her hair and smiles as Lardo walks away into Shitty’s direction. She takes Chowder’s hand into hers and tugs him along towards the stairs. 

“Come on, baby. I won the game, I want my price.” 


End file.
